


just one more minute.

by iloveyousweetbean



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 <3 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 4, F/F, Femslash February, FemslashFeb2019, Prompt: Cafe, alyanette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: Alya was homeschooled and grew up to become a top-notch journalist/reporter. She never went to the same school Marinette did, but they end up crossing paths in the Dupain-Cheng Café.There, Marinette and Alya get to know each other better through unlikely circumstances, when Alya is searching for the missing Ladybug & Chat Noir everyone in Paris had adored dearly. Where did she go after her bringing Hawkmoth to justice with Chat Noir?





	just one more minute.

**Author's Note:**

> SO uh I'm actually keeping up with these!! I can't wait until I reach the end of the month because I really love these!! <3 So in this AU, Marinette and Alya know each other because Marinette is the owner of the little place and Alya is a regular. :) Alya's main focus is finding Ladybug, while also being conflicted not to find her.

* * *

 

Cafè Dupain-Cheng was Alya’s favorite coffee shop to go to every Monday morning. 

 

She’d have a small macaroon and some hot chocolate, sitting by the window and pondering about things.

 

Sometimes, she’d doodle little headlines, like “Best Hot Chocolate in all of Paris” on her napkins.

“I really love this one.” Marinette, the owner of the little cafè, took Alya’s napkin as Alya began to look for change in her pocket. “This one’s on me.”

 

Alya looked up to meet the baker and owner’s bluebell eyes, mesmerized by her kindness and beauty.

 

“Are you, uh sure?” Alya mumbled, feeling the warmth creeping up on her cheeks, as she fixed her bag over her shoulder. Alya held her hand out and Marinette took it, nearly pulling Alya over the counter, and they both apologized over and over, blushing furiously. 

 

“Sure. I notice you come here every day and these little drawings always brighten up my day. It’s the uh, least I could do?” Her cheeks were flushed red and Alya just raised her eyebrows, her reporter sense kicking in.

 

“I have to go report for the day, but thank you.” Alya waved and headed off. As she headed off to work, she momentarily smiled at her hand. 

 

She paused in the middle of her walk to her job, “I didn’t get her name. Fuck.”

 

* * *

 

“We need you to find out where and what Ladybug and Chat Noir are up to nowadays.” Her boss told her and Alya frowned.

 

“Ladybug retired years ago. No one’s seen her since Hawkmoth’s defeat.” Alya began to look over the pictures from her teenage crush years. Alya had been homeschooled, so hearing that there were actual superheroes in Paris was the best thing she had ever heard during that time.

 

“You will. You’re a good reporter, Alya. This could be the scoop of the century.”

 

“We will see. I’m good, but I don’t know if exposing someone is something I want to do. She might not have come out for a reason.” Alya snatched the pictures from his hands and had a nagging feeling in her heart. 

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir had been missing for years and the headlines had died down for fifteen years now. Alya had often wondered where Ladybug had gone but she knew that a good reporter knew when to leave things alone. She opened her desk drawer and shoved the photos inside, hiding them for now.

 

* * *

 

The next Monday morning, she was back at the cafè in her usual seat, but she didn't order anything.

 

“What’s got you so down?” A soft voice implored and Alya looked up to see a familiar pair of eyes.

 

“Too much on my mind, and reopening dead stories. The usual, you know, trying to do this gig.” Alya groaned and looked down at the floor. 

 

It had been a horrible past week, and she didn’t dig that people were buzzing again with false rumors that Ladybug was going to return soon. Why didn’t they let her live her life?

 

“I’m Alya by the way. I didn’t get to tell you the other day. Sorry.”

 

“ I’m Marinette. Would you like to try our new drink?” Marinette beamed at her, “It’s the Miracuchatolate.”

 

Alya felt it again, the warmth, and coughed. “I’d love to. But I’d also like to pay for yours?”

 

Alya laughed when Marinette’s mouth formed an “o” and her cheeks matched her ribbons that tied up her two pigtails.

 

“S-sure?”

 

* * *

 

“Do you like working in this place?” Alya sipped her cup slowly, savoring the sweet taste that filled her mouth.

 

“Yeah, I love this place. My parents handed it down to me once they wanted to retire and I manage on my own. Nino helps me run this and so does Adrien. Adrien actually might compete with me on this, but yeah.” Marinette sighed happily and leaned in.

 

“Adrien throws himself into this, but it’s fine. It’s been hard for him, but he loves this job very much. Do you like working as a journalist?”

 

To be completely honest, there were times when Alya didn’t, but she loved the little thrills that came along with it. “Sometimes. It gets lonely at times, but it works, I guess.”

 

“You know someday if you ever want to, you can come and join our little crew.” Marinette offered, placing her hand over hers, and Alya gave out a soft gasp.

 

“I think I’m always going to be tied down to my job, but it’s a nice thought. And this is a very nice little thing you got going on here.” Alya smiled tenderly at her, and averted her gaze from Marinette, “You have a thing for Adrien, don’t you?”

 

Alya didn’t have time to react at the hot chocolate that was sprayed in her face, but her glasses took most of it. “Woah, girl!”

 

“I’m so sorry!” Marinette cried out, and she tried to clean Alya’s face with a spare napkin but ended up accidentally poking her in the eye.

 

“Ouch!” Alya yelled, and although her eye was hurting, she couldn’t help but giggle at Marinette’s attempts to solve things. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sorry if I offended you in any way.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Offended me?” Marinette sat back down, offering Alya her hot chocolate, but Alya refused.

 

“I bought that for you. As a thank you for last time when I forgot my wallet at home and you paid for mine.” Alya waved her off, “ You’re cute when you blush.”

 

“You’re smooth aren’t you, Miss Alya?” Marinette hid her face behind her hands, “ I’m also not into Adrien, by the way. He’s dating Nino.”

 

Alya felt like her reporter senses had failed her and Marinette burst out laughing.

 

“You didn’t really think I-oh geez, this is funny. I’m so sorry for laughing but this is the funniest thing I’ve ever heard!” Marinette wheezed and Alya looked at her in confusion.

 

“Oh shoot, I’m going to be late for work.” Alya muttered, shoving her wallet and notebook into her bag.

 

“Wait,” Marinette tugged on her arm slightly, “ Can’t you stay a little longer?”

 

Alya placed a hand on her hip and gave Marinette a hesitant nod. “Just a few more minutes.” 

 

“Tell me all about you.” Marinette pleaded, and Alya playfully frowned at her.

 

“I don’t think you’ll like anything I have to talk about.” Aly a pouted and Marinette shook her head quickly.

 

“Not true. I could stay here all day with you and listen to what you have to say. Every single word.” 

 

“Alright,” Alya sat down again, “I’m supposed to be working on a report, trying to figure out where the hell Ladybug went, but I have no clue and I used to have a huge crush on her. I don’t think I want to disrespect her privacy if she just up and left without an explanation why.”

 

“I think that’s probably for the best.” Marinette whispered and avoided Alya’s vast, questioning eyes.

 

“I don’t want to pry, so it’s probably best we leave it here.” Alya stood up, placing a tip on the table, “My number’s there too if you ever need someone to call, but I’m always here Mondays. See you.” Alya stood up and turned, walking to the door.

 

She heard a faint, “See you, soon.” 

 

* * *

 

“How far along are you on the case?” 

 

Alya looked up, exhausted, to see her boss looking down at her with a wary eye. 

 

“Great.” She replied sarcastically.

 

“Keep up the good work.” He replied back with even more sarcasm, that Alya could practically see it dripping down his mouth.

 

She checked her phone for any new messages or missed calls.

 

There was none.

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm not doing this anymore. It's not right. You need to respect their privacy. They have protected Paris for so long, the least you could do is grant them that peace." Alya furiously slammed the pictures on her boss's desk, startling them both.

 

"Miss-"

 

"Don't you 'Miss' me, sir! I have brought you report after report. Use those, instead of trying to invade the private lives of others!" 

 

With that, Alya had stormed out of his office, a triumphant smile on her face, but it faded away when she began to think of the sweet girl who she loved painfully so.

 

 

* * *

 

“I meant to call you sooner, but I didn’t know how to approach you exactly.”

 

“What do you mean?” Alya was already grinning from ear to ear, hearing her voice on the other end.

 

“I have a...not exactly a habit, but reputation with my old friends for stealing theirs and other people’s phones?” Marinette finished the last word on a questioning note and Alya shook her head.

 

“You’re going to steal my phone like you stole my heart?”

 

There was silence, and Alya was suddenly afraid she’d said something wrong. She counted to five and backwards in her head, trying not to panic or take it back. She finally got to say what she’d been dying to say for weeks since she first met Mari in her little cafe. 

 

“I don’t know how to respond to that exactly.” Alya heard her giggle nervously, “Before I can officially ask you out on a date, would you like to meet me tonight at the usual place?”

 

“I’d love to, Mari.”

 

* * *

 

“This is nice,” Alya mused, as Marinette sat across from her in a stunning blue dress.

 

“I needed to confess something, because it’s been weighing on my mind heavily, Alya. I want to start our relationship with a clear mind and I need to confess.” 

 

Alya looked at her curiously and Marinette blushed, and Alya intertwined their fingers together on the table. “You can tell me anything.”

 

“I used to be Ladybug, Alya.” Marinette looked like she wanted to cry, “Adrien used to be Chat Noir, and you already know how Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth. I saved your life once and I’ve been in love with you since. I don’t think you remember, though.”

 

“I thought that was just a dream, “Alya gasped, her eyes brimming with tears.

 

“No, and I didn’t think I’d ever run into you again, but as fate would have it...here we are again.” Marinette motioned in between them and Alya closed the space in between them.

 

“Looks like I fell in love twice all over again.” Alya giggled as she held Marinette in her arms.

 

“What do you mean?” Marinette squeaked out, as Alya peppered her face with gentle kisses on her forehead.

 

“Once when we were teens and the moment I saw you when I entered your coffee shop.”

 

Alya couldn’t help the tears that escaped her eyes as she realized how fast time had passed.

 

“I never stopped looking for you.” Marinette whispered as they held onto each other tightly, laughing and sobbing at the same time.

 

"I was supposed to find you, but you found me."

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo & comment if you enjoyed!!


End file.
